counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Weapons
So i was looking at these catagory pages. I am not a vetren to the wiki so im not usre how they are developed, but this looks like crap. It would be cool to have a picture and description to each wepon type, and maybe even a page on each that goes a little into each gun providing a link and showing over all awards. But since i cant edit this page there is only so much i can do. If someone know how to help that would be great. Thanks -(Postal Premise ) :That's not what category pages are for. --StrikerBack (talk) 03:27, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Are they simply back of house then? I mean the links to the front page are to them, and on top you have a random assortment of weapons, one without a picture I belive, and then under they are sorted by name, not by type. If not to direct the user to the desired content in a fast asteticaly pleasing way, then what is it for? Or at least why is it a link off the front page of the wiki. -(Postal Premise ) :Categories are used to, well, categorize all content on a wiki in a simple list. It's no different than how categories work on any wiki, including Wikipedia. --StrikerBack (talk) 13:48, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ok i can deal with that, I was thinking more along the lines of a page that contains catagories. Still wish it could look, cleaner is the word im looking for. -(Postal Premise ) This isn't about the category, but it's rather about the weapon pages (I couldn't be bothered to put this on every weapon page). Maybe if on the bit with the attack modes, price, etc. (I don't know what it's actually called) put in the games it's available in? Just an idea. 13:43, April 17, 2016 (UTC) : I don't really understand what are you trying to tell. --[[User:ConTraZ VII|[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]]]] (talk) 00:07, April 18, 2016 (UTC) : OK, I'm making an example, I'll put the example PNG doc. on Medafire soon. 13:35, April 23, 2016 (UTC) : KK, got it. http://www.mediafire.com/view/3amn0eey02lpa3x/Avalible_in_example.png 14:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC) I don't understand what you are trying to tell. What do you want to add? --[[User:ConTraZ VII|[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']]]] (talk) 01:32, April 24, 2016 (UTC) I sent you a link with an example :\ 12:00, April 24, 2016 (UTC) K, got an account now. Look at the link for an example. -- DrMarioFan1001 (talk) 12:20, April 24, 2016 (UTC) OK, so I was thinking. Maybe if we do some weapon demonstration videos like in wiki.teamfortress.com? Because it might help! DrMarioFan1001 (talk) 16:47, April 28, 2016 (UTC) If you can do the videos, I will appreciate it. --ConTraZ VII 00:32, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Mmmmm OK, but it might take a while. Also I can't do some things E.G. Bayonet, Bowie Knife etc. I'll do them as soon as possible. Also some might be recorded at a friend's house, meaning sometimes they won't have the same account. So far I'm trying to arrange it. They don't like stuff getting downloaded so I'll have to use a USB key instead. DrMarioFan1001 (talk) 19:10, May 7, 2016 (UTC) OK... found one for the Bayonet. (Like I said I can't do that one without spending lots of pounds) DrMarioFan1001 (talk) 07:58, May 8, 2016 (UTC) : OK, just do the ones that you can afford. --ConTraZ VII (talk) 03:51, May 9, 2016 (UTC) : Woop woop, just got the actual game for myself. Making one for the Dual Berretas. Should I do one for a skin as well as the normal or not? --DrMarioFan1001 (talk) 15:52, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure, please do it. --ConTraZ VII (talk) 22:41, June 30, 2016 (UTC)